There are many torsion type tools in which there is a shank and a tool portion and the shank is inserted into a chuck having jaws which are clamped against the shank of the tool. A typical tool of this type is the ordinary twist drill which is inserted into a three-jaw chuck, often of the so-called "Jacobs" type. The difficulty with this type of tool device including a chuck and a torsion tool is that unless the chuck is tightened by some sort of tightening device, there is a tendency for the tool to slip with respect to the chuck. As a result, it is very common to employ some sort of mechanical device for tightening the chuck. This device cannot be left in the chuck while it is rotating. Consequently, it is necessary to provide for some means for retaining the tightening device conveniently accessible. It is obviously desirable to have an arrangement in which the chuck need merely be tightened manually. Attempts have been made in the past to provide such an arrangement. Normally, such attempts have taken the form of some sort of projections or flanges on the shank of the tool to prevent relative rotation between the tool and the chuck. The difficulty with prior arrangements is that they either have required a special chuck or that the lugs or flanges have not been retained against rotation in both directions with respect to the chuck so that the chuck still must be tightened as much as has been necessary with conventional tools if slippage of the tool with respect to the chuck is to be prevented. It is obviously desirable, if the tool is to be held firmly, that the flange or flanges be clamped to prevent relative movement of the tool and the chuck. At the same time, it is also desirable that the jaws of the chuck directly clamp the stem of the tool so that the stem is held in a position where it is coaxial with the chuck. It is also obviously desirable that the arrangement employ a standard chuck since a high percentage of those purchasing drill bits or similar torsion type tools already have a drill or similar device with which the tool is to be used.